The Adventures of Three Dwarf Ghosts and a Tween Hobbit
by pococo
Summary: <html><head></head>Frodo can see ghosts. Not that his uncle knows that. And his Uncle will never know that. Now if only Frodo can figure out why his Uncles smial is haunted by not one but /three/ dwarf ghosts.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a carefully guarded secret that the Brandybuck family was a little… well queer. What _was_ a carefully guarded secret was the nature of what made the family queer in the first place. No one but the family in question and their spouses and children knew.

What made the family so queer was the fact that they could see spirits and ghosts. From the friendly ghost that wanted to say good bye to their remaining family and moved on after a day to the malicious spirits and ghouls that attack and harm the living, they could see it all.

Most of the Brandybucks don't have enough power to properly see the spirits; rather they could feel them in the vicinity.

Frodo Baggins was half-Brandybuck on his mother's side, and in him he had the power to _see_ and _hear_ the spirits. It was a level of the gift that hadn't been seen in years. Frodo from a young age understood what ghosts were and was taught how to exorcise them if they turned malicious and on him.

It was for this reason that when his parents died drowning and came to him as specters dripping in the water of the river they had died in and said their goodbyes _he understood_. Death was not something he did not know about. It was something he was taught from a young age.

So, he said his goodbyes and that was that. They were gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

When his uncles told him he was to go live with an Uncle on the Baggins side of the family he was hesitant at first. While he loved Uncle Bilbo, he didn't know of his ability. It was a closely guarded secret after all (one that could potentially when he hit maturity bump him up in line to head of the Brandybuck family. But that would be forsaking the Baggins name and taking his mother's name and he did not know if he could do that just yet.)

But he agreed and off he went to live at Bag End.

He just wasn't expecting the 3 Dwarf Ghosts to be haunting the smial.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… you were a king?"

"Aye."

"And you died in a great battle?"

"Aye."

"I see…" Frodo narrowed his eyes as he set his tea cup down on the table in front of him. The three ghosts in front of him fidgeted when he focused on them specifically.

"And you are the kings nephews yes?"

"A-Aye..?" The youngest looking one, the brunet, stated as if asking a question rather than answering it. Frodo wanted to snort. Not for the first time he wished he could simply exorcise non-malicious spirits and that it wasn't against the rules in the Brandybuck family. What did Uncle Dinodas say again? Ah right. "If they aren't messing shit up leave them be, they'll find their way eventually." Then again, he did tell him this at a party and was drunk so… well, maybe he shouldn't take what Uncle Dinodas said to heart. He was honestly contemplating it.

Oh how his hand itched to reach into his bag for his book of exorcisms.

"So… if you are royalty, dwarvish royalty…" the Tween gave them _**THE**_ Frodo Baggins stare, one that all his cousins told him was quite scary ", why are you haunting my Uncles Smial?"

"Well about that." The blonde one laughed a little nervously.

"It's my fault." The king gruffly told him, not looking into the boys blue eyes (eyes that looked like his, he noted absently, why if only his burglar was female and they could have little dwobbit babies he hoped they looked like this boy. Right, he needs to stop this train of thought. Focus.)

"You're fault huh?"

"I died before I could tell him my feelings for him."

Frodo just looked at him blankly. He was not a relationship counselor. Eru, he didn't get paid enough for this.

Oh who is he kidding he doesn't get paid at all and that just made it 10 times worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted**

Haunted homes and smials are not a very common thing to come across as a Brandybuck. Hobbits in general are very loving people and they are able to leave the world without many attachments. From what Frodo was able to see when he passes by hobbits that just recently had deaths in their family the spirit will stick around for one day and then assured that their family are alright, if a little sad and still grieving over their deaths, they will move on by themselves.

Frodo could still remember being 10 years old and studying with his mother with his uncle Saradas who also was able to see ghosts and hear them, though they were more muted in color and their voices sounded like they were underwater for him. He had asked what he should do if the spirits would not move on by themselves.

Uncle Saradas just sighed and kneeled down to reach his nephews height and put a hand on his shoulder. "If ghosts are still haunting a person even after many years since their death, it means they still have major attachments to that person or place. You must understand Frodo that they must come to terms themselves with what is going on. Some ghosts have more than one attachment to the world it's not so cut and dry." He just nodded, trying to understand what his uncle was talking about.

It is, at 20 years old and living with his uncle in his haunted smial that Frodo wonders just what attachments these three dwarrows have to the world and why even after almost 49 years they continue to occupy the home.

Now if only the two youngest, Fíli and Kíli he believes their names to be, would stop singing about blunting the knives or some such nonsense.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Frodo Brandybuck-Baggins,**_

_You are cordially invited to the annual Brandybuck family celebrations this October 31__st__ in the Old Forest. It is reminded that you are to tell no one about this party as it is a secret. Looking forward to seeing you once more, nephew._

_Signed,_

_Rorimac Brandybuck,_

_Master of Buckland_

Frodo looked up from the letter and sighed. It's not that he didn't want to go, on the contrary Brandybuck parties were always fun. (If only because one could always count on Uncle Dinodas to get drunk and make a fool of himself. Free entertainment right there.) The fact of the matter is how he was going to tell his Uncle without telling him anything.

Plus, they were having a party in the Old Forest _again_. Honestly you'd think his family would realize how bad that decision would be after they were chased out of the forest by angry Huorns 2 years in a row.

Also, he was stuck with Love Sick King and Dumb and Dumber, and no doubt they would follow him if just to find out what he was doing.

"You're thinking bad thoughts about us again around you?" Kíli whined, floating above the table on his back.

"Will you stop that?!" He snapped, quietly this time though because his Uncle was home in his office.

"Nah, I don't feeeeel like it." Kíli smirked.

"Fíli make your brother stop." Yeah, as if that would work. Fíli just smirked at him as well. Eru damn it, he seriously wanted to just bang his head on the wall.

"One of these days…" Frodo growled as he gathered his letter up and made his way to his room. The two young ghost dwarves tried to follow him in but were stopped by some kind of barrier. Frodo grinned victoriously as he stuck his tongue out.

Honestly, didn't they see him carve protective runes to keep ghosts out of his room when Uncle Bilbo was gone; they really are stupid aren't they.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> okay so I didn't post an authors note on the other 3 chapters because I posted them after I posted them on AO3 and well lazy. So just a heads up this story is going to be a drabble series so post words per chapter MAYBE 500 atm its looking around 350 for each chapter. I want this story to go far (and by far I mean to LOTR stuff because so much material sigh) so yes please review and let me know what you guys think

Heads up my humor isn't good at all, I try tho.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin Oakenshield was an idiot. He was willing to admit it now, after all being dead shows you the errors of your ways most of the time. He didn't want to move on; it was a sad fact but fact none the less. There were just so many reasons why he couldn't—wouldn't.

He never wanted to admit these facts to himself, after all talking about it maybe it even more of a reality.

But…

"Why do you stay here? Why do you haunt _Bilbo's_ home?" Frodo had asked him one day. The boy had just looked at him curiously and he found himself drawn into the tweens blue gaze and admitted to him why.

"If he knew… he is the only one I could see not angry at me for what happened." Dis would, if she knew, yell at him until she could yell no more and try to kill him again. He got her children killed. His sister-sons were dead all because of him. The guilt ate him up inside greatly.

Frodo just looked at him in contemplation. "So it's not just your love for Uncle that keeps you here?" Thorin shook his head, sighing as he made to move to sit next to where the young hobbit was sitting.

"My sister, the guilt I feel for my part in my nephew's deaths…" Frodo 'Ahed'.

Thorin mused that he weirdly open. But then again, the dead held no secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight**

Moonlight poured over the trees of the Old Forest as Frodo looked around at his family making merry. This wasn't what this day was for. In the old days they used to remake the seal that held spirits out of this plane of existence. But now all his family did was party. Of course, it would be left to him as one of the most spiritually powerful to remake the seal along with Uncle Rorimac who was noticeably not drunk as he had been made the babysitter of the family and was watching his 6 year old grandson, Meriadoc ("Call me Merry!" he would say as he kicks the other person) Brandybuck.

Frodo looked up at the moon, shadowed by the old gnarled trees of the Old Forest.

"What's the matter Frodo, bored?"

"Oh, cousin Merimac, hello." Frodo said spotting the elder cousin.

"Kind of, I wish I could just get the sealing done and go to bed." Merimac gave him a look of pity.

"If I could do it I would help you but I don't have enough spiritual power to seal ghosts just exorcised them."

Frodo waved his hands at the perceived apology.

"It's not your fault don't worry about it. I'm just waiting for the Huorns to get tired of them reveling like this."

"Hah! True it's not a Brandybuck Samhain celebration is we aren't chased out by those damned trees."

Cue screaming.

"Well, wish granted aye?" Frodo just rolled his eyes as Merimac made to pick up one of the younger faunts near him.

Frodo just manage to get a look at angry red eyes set in a tree moving fast towards them before he started running, the exhilaration making him laugh.

Oh who was he kidding, he loved these celebrations and wouldn't change his weird family for anything.

The Moonlight shined down on the ground, and the shadows of Brandybucks rushed past as they did every year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whisper**

Bilbo Baggins was not stupid by any means. He knew his nephew was keeping secrets from him but he figured it was not so dire a secret that needed to be spoken to him if the other did not need to. He respected Frodo's privacy after all.

He was concerned though when he heard Frodo whisper under his breath as if there was someone in the room with him. Oh sure the lad did not know that he was in the vincinity when he did so but he was and he noticed.

He never knew what was being said, and perhaps he didn't want to know for some odd reason. It was a feeling, the same feeling he would get when he would stare long and hard at Sting and the Mithril armor that Thorin many long years ago gifted him.

Whispers were fine, he argued to himself, as long as those whispers were not harmful.

And if he sometimes imagined those whispers to sound like Thorin and the words "I love you." Well he would keep that one to himself, thank you very much.


	8. Chapter 8

Frodo rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation as another crash resounded in the smial he lived in with his uncle.

_Baby sitting will be good for you!_ His Uncles said, _Maybe you can teach him about the spiritual arts!_ Bah, Frodo wanted to throw them in the Brandywine River and be done with them.

The reason for his irritation and who he was babysitting? One Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, who as luck would have it, was _very_ spiritually inclined. So much in fact he could _touch_ the ghosts as if they were corporal and ability not seen since the early founding of the Brandybuck family itself.

Just because he was closest in age to Merry and because he was around the same level of spiritual power he was saddled with the young fauntling and he was hating every bit of it.

Now its not that he _hated_ children, he was a hobbit after all!, but he was only 20 and as such wouldn't have to think of such things for years to come and children were… messy and very very annoying. Especially ones who can see ghosts.

Turning around to the source of the crash he spied Kíli and Merry looking guilty at pot his Uncle Bilbo once told him was given to his mother as a courting gift.

"N-Now Frodo, it was an accident!" Kíli tried to explain as he floated backwards a bit.

"Yeah! Ackadint!" the young fauntling said not fully able to pronounce the word accident. Frodo's eyes glinted as he reached into his pocket for his prayer beads.

"You better start running you two…" he hissed. Kíli and Merry screeched and started running.

Thorin, from over in the corner just shook his head with a sigh. Honestly, that sister-son of his.


End file.
